


Illogical

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform, What kind of prompt is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Sakurai was jealous, Jun got mad but they still cuddled without anyone of them apologizing.





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ

Jun steps in after Sho, who is in the middle of toeing off his shoes; he does the same and says nothing as Sho gingerly puts on the house slipper he knows Jun reserves for him and walks the rest of the way inside.   
  
Jun sighs and realizes it is probably going to be a very long night.   
  
  
  
  
  
He finds Sho in the bedroom in just his boxers and is obviously on his way to shower.   
  
Jun stops him before he even manages two steps to the bathroom.   
  
“Is there something you want to tell me, Sho-san?”   
  
Sho barely twitches and Jun knows him enough to realize what the older man is doing. It’s one of those days again where Sho is mad about something so petty, something that can easily resolve with a hug or a kiss, maybe with a hush whisper of quiet nothings into the older man’s ear and in other times, Jun would even happily indulge him but not today.    
  
“Sure,” Sho says, straight-faced, “can I use the shampoo you so vehemently told me not to touch this time around? I won’t use much, I promise,”   
  
Jun feels his eyebrows twitch. “Do whatever you want,” he says and lets Sho go.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jun hears the sound of the shower running and only then he allows himself to sit on the bed. His gaze catches Sho’s clothes thrown haphazardly behind him on the bed and he finds himself reaching for them – Sho’s jacket, Sho’s jeans and shirt, his socks he at least left at the foot of the bed  - folding them and placing them neatly on the nightstand.    
  
He sighs and tries to recall the reason why Sho acted the way he did, then shakes his head when he realizes what prompted it. Now, as he remembers the way he met Sho’s dark gaze above their guest’s shoulder earlier during their shoot, the way Sho’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline when the guest mentioned something about a drinking incident Jun no longer remembers, that involved her and Jun and some of Jun’s friends, he knows it’s the fucking jealousy again.   
  
He heaves another sigh and promptly gets up to get him and Sho fresh pairs of shirts and boxers at the same time the sound of the water running stops.   
  
  
  
  
  
He throws a freshly laundered towel at Sho the minute Sho emerges from the bathroom, drops of water still clinging to his hair.    
  
Their gazes catch and his fingers twitch to reach over and touch, the urge to run his fingertips across the bare and damp skin of Sho’s chest is so strong he has to bite down on his lips hard enough to stop himself.    
  
Sho sees this and he swears the urge is being hindered with the desire to wipe the fucking smirk that popped up on Sho’s face with his fist.    
  
“You staying over?” he asks and takes his time walking towards the bathroom, waiting for Sho’s response.   
  
“You want me to?” Sho counters; it’s a ruse, a dare, and Jun just feels so fucking tired.   
  
“Whatever,” he grits and decides to indulge himself with a relaxing, long bath and lets Sho figure out what he wants alone.   
  
  
  
  
When he gets in bed, Sho is already there.   
  
His attention is on his phone, though, and Jun feels his anger dissipates a little when he sees that his pillows have been arranged to his liking and Sho, for once, isn’t sitting on the spot Jun prefers to lie on.   
  
At least until Sho looks up from his phone and mumbles, “So, did you fuck that woman or what?”   
  
He starts at that and feels his anger returning full force. He shifts and reaches over to turn the lights off, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and turns to his side.    
  
“Good fucking night,”    
  
  
  
  
He is sure he already fell asleep but the next time he opens his eyes, his head is pillowed against one of Sho’s arm and Sho’s other is thrown carelessly around his middle. Sho is snoring lightly against his temple, his breath warm and familiar and Jun briefly wonders how he ended up where he is, but figures he is too tired and too sleepy to even think about it.   
  
He is still mad at Sho, he can feel it, but Sho is warm and he obviously wasn’t pissed enough to sleep like this, curled around Jun instead of his back against Jun and Jun thinks, okay, fine.   
  
He winds his arms around Sho’s middle and buries his nose against the hollow of Sho’s neck, feels Sho’s arm tightens marginally around him despite being unconscious.   
  
He grins and presses his mouth against the spot he has his face mashed against and decides that an apology is in order once they are both conscious enough to do so.   
  
Tomorrow, then.   
  
  
  
  
The next time he wakes, it is morning; he can tell by the bright sliver of light pilfering through the window, hips jerking at the same time his alarm blare to life.   
  
When he looks down, Sho is there, crouched in between his legs, his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock as he tongues the head.   
  
“Morning, Jun-kun,” Sho greets him with a wide grin before he parts his mouth and closes his lips around the head of Jun’s cock. Jun feels like he ought to say something back but is too busy trying not to grab Sho’s head and push him down.   
  
“S-Sho-san –“ he manages to rasp out, voice scratchy; he realizes he is so hard and it must be because Sho’s been sucking him off for quite a long time.    
  
Sho rolls his tongue over the dripping head then before he lets go, Jun’s cock popping out of Sho’s mouth with a wet, filthy sound he is moaning  before he can even stop himself.    
  
“Yeah?” Sho says, pumping him once, twice, then kissing the head once before Sho’s mouth engulfs it again, sucking it in and making Jun’s eyes roll to the back of his head.    
  
It’s so fucking amazing and Jun knows the older man long enough to know that this right here is Sho’s twisted way of saying he’s sorry and if it’s not for the fact that he’s so damn close to coming, he would have teased Sho for it but then again, wasn’t he planning on doing the same thing too last night?   
  
_ Oh well, _ he tells himself as he reaches down to tangle his fingers through Sho’s hair, moaning in time of Sho humming around his cock, they share the same thought, so what; it’s why he and Sho are perfect together afterall, he reminds himself, hips bucking up and groaning.   
  
He brushes Sho’s fringe away from his eyes and mewls at seeing the shape of Sho’s mouth around his cock and whimpers, “You’re gonna swallow, right?”   
  
Sho need not answer; his moans and the way he closes his eyes as he lets Jun fuck his mouth is answer enough.


End file.
